


Stronger

by orphan_account



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-01
Updated: 2013-07-01
Packaged: 2017-12-16 18:20:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/865132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A set of drabbles for our favorite Hunger Games characters throughout, before, and after the trilogy. All genres, multiple pairings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stronger

**Author's Note:**

> I started this one a while ago on FanFiction, and now I want to bring it here!
> 
> Enjoy!

He watched her from across the cafeteria room, sitting with the mayor's daughter. She had her dark hair in her telltale braid as she sat quietly, starting on some homework due to the lack of food in front of her.

He wanted so badly to go over and sit with her; to start a conversation. A friendship maybe, and then more. More than anything, though, he wanted to share his food. He hated how hollow her cheeks were, and how her olive skin had a slight gray tinge.

"Peeta?"

He blinked and looked at Roy, one of his friends, and blushed at being caught. "What?"

Roy raised an eyebrow and looked over to where he was staring at before. "Why were you looking at Katniss Everdeen?"

Peeta felt offended by the sound of his voice; offended at him offending her. He sighed and looked down. "I was thinking of bringing her some food." He looked down at his half-eaten stale bread.

Roy stayed silent, then sighed. "Man, I'm sure she's used to it. Besides, she kinda scares me."

Peeta looked up at his friend's face, his brow knit together. Why were people afraid of her? She was beautiful to him. "She doesn't scare me. She's just not talkative, is all. There's nothing wrong with that."

Roy raised an eyebrow when the bell rang and stood up. He stayed still for a moment, just staring at Peeta, then spoke. "You know, if your mom ever found out, she'd kill you. Right?"

Peeta swallowed heavily and nodded. "Yeah. I know." He glanced over to see her walk through the doors quietly to her next class.


End file.
